


In Which Ragnar's not an Idiot

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom Night, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's prom night at Viking's high school and Athelstan finds a reason to love Ragnar even more than he did before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ragnar's not an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also chapter two of "High School Sucks.... But not as Much With You" or http://archiveofourown.org/works/1908276/chapters/4116240

Athelstan ducked to the side as something or someone got thrown towards him, the football team was running amuck in the hallways and he, like everyone else in the godforsaken school, had simply gotten used to moving out of their way. His face was blank as he dragged his feet and dodged random things that were getting tossed by the rumble going on at the end of the hallway. He made it tiredly to his locker and shoved his books in it unceremoniously before slamming it shut and looking around at the chaos, Floki, the slightly insane senior was leaning against his locker, shewing on something and cackling at the pile of people brawling and the yelling but obviously beaten teachers that crowded around them. 

Athelstan approached Floki and stood next to him, glancing at the fight, Floki was still laughing apparently enjoying the show. Floki gave Athelstan a quick glance and a smirk around whatever was in his mouth. Was that a piece of plastic he was chewing on? The freshly kicked off the football team kid wasn’t going to inquire, he had seen weirder. 

“This one’s interesting”

Athelstan crossed his arms and stepped behind Floki as someone’s shoe zipped past them, 

“It’s always the same, Floki. Let me guess: One testosterone fueled idiot said something stupid to another testosterone fueled idiot and now all the testosterone fueled idiots are beating each other with clubs?” 

Floki shifted his weight to the opposite leg and grinned over at the shorter man, the piece of plastic sticking out between his teeth, 

“Yeah, but it’s Your testosterone fueled idiot this time”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend, man.”

Athelstan’s eyes scanned the chaos abruptly and sure enough, there was Ragnar, in the middle of the pile, a grin on his face and a cut on his lip. Athelstan groaned and fell back on his locker. Of Course, it was his idiot. Probably started it too. Floki laughed at the flustered junior. They both looked down as a tooth skidded across the floor in front of them, apparently lodged out of some guys face by Lagertha’s fist. Floki winked at Athelstan and then proceeded to wave money in the air, shouting, 

“I’ve got twelve bucks says Lagertha wins!”

Within seconds a crowd of students were surrounding them, placing bets and shouting at their fighter. It seemed like an even mix between Lagertha, Ragnar, and Rollo that people were routing for. Athelstan rolled his eyes but put ten bucks on Lagertha (He felt bad but he knew how things worked and who was the best fighter also, it was prom night, he wanted to have a little extra money), grabbed his bag and made his way to the class room. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next time Athelstan saw his boyfriend, he was jogging towards him in between classes, his face was bruised but not as bad as it could have been and he still had a nasty cut on his lip. He halted in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, Athelstan looked around with a blush. He was never much for pda but Ragnar didn’t seem to care at all, even if people were staring at them, I guess he wouldn’t care as much either if he was a 6 foot tall star athlete with a knack for fighting. 

“Hey babe, were you here this morning?”

He said it warily, looking like a guilty kitten suddenly, Athelstan rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, 

“Yes, and I saw the fight. The one that you started?”

Ragnar cringed, 

“It’s a long story. Anyway—“

He leaned forward anxiously, 

“Did you—Didja put any money on me?”

He said it in the same uneasy voice and it was Athelstan’s turn to smile arrogantly, he pulled a pile of money out of his pockets and splayed it with a smirk. 

“Nope. I put it all on Lagertha, we have enough to go to dinner tonight.”

Ragnar threw a fist I the air excitedly, 

“Yes!”

The bell rang and Ragnar kissed Athelstan again, ignoring the looks they were getting from the rest of the students. He added hurriedly, 

“You’re a genius, I’ll see you tonight.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

That night as they walked to the building, with flashing lights and music blaring obnoxiously (At least in Athelstan’s opinion) Ragnar grinned and pulled the shorter man close to him before announcing to everyone before the announcer even had a chance to open his mouth, that they had, in fact, arrived. This wasn’t really Athelstan’s forte and he ended up standing rigidly next to Ragnar as he talked with everyone in loud excited voices. Athelstan had plenty of friends but they weren’t here, he wouldn’t even be here if he didn’t happen to be dating the head of the football team. He was beginning to get frustrated with Ragnar’s friends when the taller student leaned over, just an inch from Athelstan’s ear a flash of light crossing his eyes.

“Hey, how about we go dance.”

Ragnar grinned but before Athelstan had a chance to respond, the football player was pulling him towards the dance floor, looking at him for approval before Athelstan just gave in and let him drag him through the crowd to the dance floor. It was mostly empty actually, save for Lagertha and her girlfriend slow dancing to the song that had just started. The only female football player looked completely different with the dress and the makeup, she looked like a princess, in fact but as she laud her head on the other woman’s shoulder, she still looked like she would hurt anyone who interrupted them, which was probably why no one else was dancing with them. Ragnar pulled him gently on to the smooth floor and smiled sweetly as they took the other’s hand. They swayed back and forth to the music for a while until Athelstan eventually began to relax. 

“I can’t believe you’re such a hopeless romantic, Ragnar.” 

Ragnar chuckled, the usually wired and tense face was calm and clear which was a rare occurrence. 

“I am not a romantic, but what would prom be without a good slow dance with your boyfriend?”

Athelstan rolled his eyes and mumbled “Romantic” under his breathe, just not loud enough for Ragnar to hear. The song ended and Ragnar’s eyes flashed again in that troublesome way that made Athelstan simultaneously excited and uneasy. 

“C’mon, let’s ditch this place.”

Athelstan didn’t have a chance to question before Ragnar began leading them through the crowd to the back of the decorations.

“What are you doing?”

Ragnar smirked and started feeling behind the 70’s themed paper, 

“Getting us some privacy.”

Ragnar found a door and pulled the paper back slightly before ushering Athelstan through it with a smile and a wave. Athelstan obliged and soon enough Ragnar followed him through into a dark back room, It looked like an office of some kind. It was quiet save for the slight sound of music from the main area just outside the door. Athelstan turned around just in time to catch Ragnar as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, backing him slowly onto the desk. Athelstan smiled into the kiss and let him lift him till he was sitting on the desk. Athelstan kept his hands around Ragnar’s neck and face while the blonde let his hands wonder up and down Athelstan’s body. Eventually, Athelstan broke the kiss much to Ragnar’s disliking as he kept his lips close, his forehead leaning on Athelstan’s. 

“Hey, this is all we’re doing, right?

Ragnar’s brow furrowed but he kept his face close, intermittently placing light kisses on the other’s lips. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’re just doing this, right. We’re not going any farther?”

Ragnar backed away slightly but not much, looking at Athelstan apparently concerned. 

“Well, I thought we might.”

He smiled and rubbed Athelstan’s knees

“I mean, it is prom night.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just I don’t really want to go any farther.”

He was getting uncomfortable, maybe even worried by the taller man’s reaction, but Ragnar just looked at him. 

“Why not?”

Athelstan, who was usually pretty good with his words, shrugged his shoulders, looking at Ragnar nervously. 

“Okay, whatever.”

Ragnar kissed Athelstan quickly and began to inspect the room around them, he pulled something out of his jacket pocket. 

“I stole some food.”

He held up various kinds of sweets and cakes before slumping on the floor happily and ripping a few of them open. Athelstan took a deep relieved breathe and hopped off the desk, joining his boyfriend on the floor.


End file.
